Wicked Grace
by Zerel
Summary: How do you turn the Champion of Kirkwall into an enemy? Sex, Isabela and a single letter.
1. Chapter 1: The Champion of Kirkwall

"There's a letter for you"

There was_ always_ a letter for me. I had become the beacon of help. Stopping assassins, delivering packages, all the miscellaneous troubles of Kirkwall. I knew it well. When was I not rescuing some damsel, or ending a crisis? There was always unremarkable citizens with just enough coin to send me off on their perils. It was honestly the only constant thing in my life.

Even though coin was hardly the problem anymore.

maker! Being the Champion of Kirkwall was like being a Blooming Rose whore.

Standard.

Everyone wanted their try.

I moved briskly to the writing desk. Already I could make out the fancy Viscount seal decorating the letter.

"Beautiful, I suppose Meredith caught a mage sneezing"

The problems of the city were daunting. Every night, after schlepping around the city fixing people's problems. I'd just come home to find nothing has changed. Mo' letters, mo' problems.

I ripped into the letter and used my new skill; "Hawke-vision". Basically, I skipped to the last sentence.

"_...that's why i've come to you great handsome Champion of Kirkwall, these thugs are meeting at the dock tonight near the pier._

_yours sincerely,_

_Senestra, Viscount assistan_t"

My mind kicks into appraisal mode. These thugs seemed liked a minor threat but it always paid to be prepared. Aveline had mention a small time syndicate, moving into the docks a few months ago. A few months ago they had seemed like a group of thieves looking to annoy the crap out of me but now they were a concern. It was time to _solve_ this concern, permanently. I needed a party that excelled at quick combat. Merrill was still not talking to me and Fenris, well, Fenris was detained for the breaking a Mage's finger in the butterfly incident. He wouldn't be out for several days.

Really, that just left, Varric, Isa-

"no" I halted my thought. I did not want to waste another second on that pirate scum bitch feeder.

"No Isabela"

I crumbled up the letter and threw it into the fire.

My companions were just another set of problems with no end in sight.

* * *

Aveline, Varric and Anders all were suppose to wait at the dock for me. I sent out Orana and Bodahn to "Summon the troops" so to speak. They all gathered there waiting, deep in conversation. Being the leader meant I was in charge of all the trivial things, like potions, enchantments and making sure there was no in party fighting. I couldn't help but overhear their conversation as I made my way down the stairs, a few moments before they would be able to spot me.

"I don't suppose he's extending the party to five? " Aveline asked "Isabela is missing."

"I'm quite glad actually, I'm back into the rotation " Anders joined the banter.

Aveline directed her gaze at Varric, who was inspecting Bianca.

"Usually she's here, even if she's half drunk "

Varric laughed "Remember the Demon Cult incident?"

"A thousand hits to my head won't make me forget that incident"

"So, he's been mixing it up lately" Anders concluded. "with good cause, there's only so much euphemisms you can hear in one day"

Aveline ignored Anders. She bent forward trying to close the distance between her short friend.

"I doubt this is just a simple change of configuration" she asked loudly.

Varric continued to play coy "I think someone misses her company."

"It's not that, it-s"

Finally, I breached their vision proximity and all banter ended.

"Here" I tossed a new staff towards Anders.

"Freshly enchanted"

"Great! This staff was starting to feel like a one star if you know what I mean"

"I do" Ah. I missed Anders. Why didn't I use his healing abilities more often? He was a way more suited for battle than _other_ members.

"I got some Health pots as well"

I distributed the new gear as I explained the plan.

"It's about time we did something about them, Hawke. I've been getting reports a man wide about these thugs"

"I understand Aveline, that's why you'll be in charge of the blocking the entrance. I want for once a group of thieves to stay eradicated. No follow up quests."

I checked my equipment, also freshly enchanted, tonight was going to be quite successful.

Anders joined the discussion "Is it possible that they have a base in the docks?"

"I don't know and I don't care" I concluded. "The letter wanted death of a few thugs and that's what I do best."

Before beginning the march towards our destination, I saw Aveline give me a _the_ look.

I allocating the potions strategically. Trying to keep her off my back.

Then we moved swiftly to the pier.

Varric trailing behind had to share one of his cryptic warnings.

"I don't think this will be easy, Hawke"

"worry not my dwarvy friend" I responded confidently. Less chatty, more fighty.

As we walked quietly to the pier, I took in the sights of the dock. It really hadn't changed since the Arishok died. Same low lives trying to peddle their crud, same boats docking and always the distant cry of battle swimming in the air. Isabela once told me that the Docks could be best summarized as "Fluid". The dock was always alive.

Fortunately when we did stumble on the thugs, we kind of discreetly crept up on them.

It always amused me, how a group of tough dastardly thieves had their meetings outside where anyone could stumble upon them and well.. overhear their plans. I wanted to end the meeting short, but Varric, the constant Info whore wanted to listen in. So we hid there, between some crates and listened.

"we take the egg, place it at Dragon's nest. Let the big roster do the rest"

"Negative, new hen wants the egg scrambled"

"New hen can suck a big one!"

"quiet!"

"Great, their talking in code" Varric whispered.

"lovely" my patience was peaking, we've been waiting out between these crates for what felt like hours and really, we hadn't learned anything. What was there to learn anyways? The only thing I needed to know was how quick could my sword penetrate their skulls and what's the fastest route back. "This is getting us nowhere, Varric!"

"whats got up your ass, Hawke? you've been testy all day"

The guard captain added her useless personal tidbit "I have the reports to prove it. Is something wrong, Hawke?"

"These are the directions, follow them or you'll be terminated"

"new hen wants the nest eggs to hatch quickly"

"Well, old roster didn't hear anything about that"

"Old roster will hear it now"

"Nothing is wrong! " Here they go. They've been grilling me since yesterday, coming to the estate, inviting me out to a drink. Too bad I didn't want to go to that dusty old Hanged Man just to drink myself stupid so we could talk about feelings. bleh.

"you complain when i'm not keeping the peace and now you have a problem when I am?"

"Shh guys, I think they hear us" our mage cautiously warned.

"NO! enough" I jumped out of our hiding spot, sword raised high and a feral look in my eyes.

"ITS AN AMBUSH!" one of the bandits yelled.

_Yeah, it is._

"Positions people" Aveline yelled though I definitely wasn't paying attention. I had launched a surprise attack against twenty or so bandits and chaos was beginning to set in both parties. Even though my charge was uncharacteristic, especially since I left the party without orders. My body hungered for violence. These past few days have been hard. It was like my body was full of energy with no on switch. I spotted the loudest bandit and dashed towards her.

Before her weapon left its sheath, her head was flying off. I dug my heals into the ground to slow down the arc of my swing as I reared my leg back. Two of the closest bandits tried to flank me, but my boot caught one of them in mid-air and my sword finished off the other. Underneath my helmet, a grin broke out.

This was why I still accepted these missions. Though this week had been hectic, most of the missions were talk-missions. All walk and no play. I couldn't explain how it felt but my body had this unyielding thirst for battle. The sounds, sights and smell of death. invigorating. Like waking up after 8 hours of sleep. I breathed in before stabbing a archer, trying to take in as much as the feeling as possible.

The archer's body fell, revealing red hair tucked behind a giant shield in the distance.

Aveline was near by.

A bolt whipped past me and through some poor soul's throat.

Varric.

I adjusted my grip, the bandits were regrouping and trying to focus their assault on the me. _fools._ I pushed forward, and swung with the might of 3 men and took out just as many.

The party was in full motion. We were just missing Isabela.

damn. I didn't like this, even on the battlefield I wasn't able to concentrate because of her.

I heard the landing of several bandits. Probably jumping from the roofs, I never understood how men wearing fifty pounds of armour could hop and jump gracefully from the roofs like some sort of well trained ballerina.

I began to give orders to fend off the second wave, when pain bit me from the behind. An assassin had materialized from the shadows and introduced their daggers to my glorious back.

"SONOFA-" I tried to swivel into a counter attack, but the sharpness of the turn and the pain eating at my flesh made twisting only half successful before I found the ground. The assassin would of continued his assault if Aveline wasn't a swift guard. She had rushed to my side before my body could bounce twice. Saving me a second taste of his daggers.

I writhed on the floor. I was usually the main target in our skirmishes, but lately everything from bumblebees, crazy bitch pirates to killer assassins had a personal vendetta against me.

As I waited for the healing magic to kick in. I scanned the battle field and noticed my party was running around like headless chickens. Only Anders seemed to have control of his wits and he was being chased around the field.

Four or so thugs had grouped and were overwhelming Aveline. Varric was caught in a dagger fight with another archer and my back was killing me.

" Haste now!"

"Varric, take care of the thug chasing Anders."

"Aveline, stonewall!"

"Dont worry the assassin is mine!"

I wanted to be the one to finish the asshole who stabbed me. Without confirmation I jumped into the confrontation. Aveline was mainly using her shield to battle and Varric slowly began to pick off at the thug bothering Anders.

I made a beeline for our guard, hacking away at the mob trying to flank her. My injury was slowing me down considerably and bandits just continued to pour from above.

"HASTE!"

Finally, I felt the icy prick of the magic spell, it crawled up my body before settling on my heart. It kicked into overdrive as the spell flooded me. I then spun on my boot with my two handed sword ready for blood. I started hacking anything that was foolish enough to engage with me.

That feeling came back again, the adrenaline was taking over. Whenever there was a combination of blood, magic and death. My entire body started to shake in excitement.

FIGHT ME! I yelled.

The assassin disengaged Aveline and returned to his original target. I was ready. I threw out my sword in a quick stab but only caught the assassin's sleeve. The assassin tried to pierce through my defence by staying close to the ground but I wasn't some second rate swordsman. Using the pommel of my blade I smacked him back in his place.

And outside close proximity. I knew better than anyone. Dual wielders knew how to get right inside you and gut you like a fish.

"tsh" I sneered. Not tonight though, no rogue was pulling anything over me. As we clashed, our weapons screamed as they met each other. again and again. The others could all be dead for all I cared at that moment. I was in a toe to toe fight and I was enjoying every second. Each time I swung, my blade nicked at his health. Each strike bit into his skin. Each blow testing our endurance. The opponent obviously didn't know who I was.

The champion of Kirkwall, baby.

I announced my victory when I moved into my grand manuver. I didn't come up with a name for it yet, but it sure needed one. My feet danced and the blade swung around erratically, showing off my speed. The assassin was blind sighted, my foot work was bloody perfect, each step moving into his defence, shredding at his confidence. Then just when the assassin thought I slipped up, my body surged upward, my blade ran vertical and I framed the sky for a second before my blade sunk into his skull.

The blood that gushed from the assassins head was surprisingly gratifying.

"Mission successful" I heard Varric cheer, my party stood a few paces behind, watching me as I finished the last bandit. The look I got from Aveline, reminded me of my mother. Concern, worry, disappointment all mixed together in a giant emotional stew.

Was there really anything wrong with enjoying violence? She moved towards me, I could tell there was a lecture on her lips but Varric postponed it.

"Anders can you look at Aveline's wound. An arrow seemed to have pierced her Guard armour"

I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. Moving slowly, my trusty dwarf helped me scrounge through the corpses. He found a belt and offered it up for a few silvers

I tried it on, it did look rather dashing.

"It's a little showoffy, don't you think?" the story teller asked.

The belt was filled with embroidery and a strange symbol as the buckle. "looks fine to me"

"you didn't usually use to like that sort of stuff"

"people change."

* * *

_Author Note: Hello everyone who just finished Dragon Age 2. Feeling a little unfulfilled? wanted the characters to develop just a bit more? Yes. this is the solution; Wicked Grace._

_For people wanting to know more about this story. Well, let me just say. It's not gonna be one of those sissy romance crap fluff balls of wordy word stuff. There will be romance but the story will focus more on a solid plot, character development and all the stuff that make a good read. My grammar is not spectacular but I think its good enough that it shouldn't be a problem. As always, reviews about characterization, flowery-writing bullshit and anything else will be much appreciated._

_expect chapter 2 in a few days!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Guard Captain

"Donnic, can you.. thanks"

My husband fastens my shoulder clasp and my suit is complete. That would be the easiest part of the day. Every week, one pair of guards were cursed with patrolling Lowtown. This week Jeffrey and I were the lucky pair.

Donnic slid on his boots, blissful, he had already survived his Lowtown patrol. Even the pain from his sprained ankle didn't bolster his mood. He had a Hightown patrol.

Donnic left without a word. What could he say? _Try to not die today, sweety._

My head yelled at me the entire trip to the door. I had developed a relentless migraine since forever ago. It didn't want to surrender. I forced myself to open the door and step through it. Only though great exercise of willpower would I survive today. Outside, I spotted our new recruit, Jeffrey.

He had shared with me his dreams of becoming a champion, saving damsels, being a hero, you know? Typical guard fodder.

Nothing would crush his spirit faster than patrolling Lowtown.

If he was lucky, he'd break an arm and be spared the rest of the week.

"Let's go recruit Jeffrey."

"Yes, Captain"

We started near the market, moving cautiously, looking for pickpockets, thieves, Isabela, you know the daily trouble makers. I stayed near walls, making sure my back was covered. Lowtown was the epitome of trouble. It always wanted to strike you from the back. Jeffrey followed beside me, as alert as a wet cat. He had drawn his sword as soon as the patrol started and kept it parallel to the ground.

"You're certainly eager"

"Just excited captain, I want to help make the difference!"He exclaimed

It was refreshing to hear such commitment. Jeffrey arrived two months ago but showed tremendous promise. He had done well during training and his personality really set him apart. He had that burning passion to do right. A lot like the young Hawke before he became the Champion of Kirkwall.

We walked down the stairs, following the usual routine. We'd do a quick check in with the Hanged Man, then head to the Alienage and finally sweep the housing district. Before the patrol could even really start, I spotted a guard running furiously towards us.

"Something wrong, Guardsman?"

"Yes! it's Serrah Hawke, Captain. He's making a disturbance at the Keep!"

Jeffrey interrupted, still new, he didn't quite understand protocol. "**THEE Hawke**, Champion of Kirkwall?" I pulled him back, he wasn't helping the situation.

"Get two of our royal guards to meet me at the entrance. NOT Donnic" I ordered.

"Yes captain!" the guardsman ran off to deliver the message.

"Jeffrey head back to the barracks."  
"but captain! I wish-"  
"enough Jeffrey, this is not the time!"

"we'll suspend our patrol for today, Jeffrey. Go to the barracks and train" I didn't wait for an affirmation. I ran off toward the keep. The migraine pulsed against my skull reminding me that today was not a good day for a headache.

This was it. I had seen it. All the stresses of life were beginning to pervert Hawke. It started to happen in battle first, the unnecessary beheadings, the vicious executions as he played with his enemies. Then Varric had told me about his latest excursions with Isabela at the hanged man. Nothing more needed to be said.

Hawke had snapped.

He was going down a very destructive path. It was true he had always had a dangerous edge to him but this Hawke reminded me of a chained animal. Obviously, the death of his mother, the entrapment of his sister were beginning to deteriorate his sanity. The whole champion thing wasn't helping either.

Yes, Hawke had enough stress to fill an estate.

Not to mention the whole Isabela argument. Who knew how big their blow out was but it sounded like the push Hawke's sanity needed.

Not that their relationship made any sense.

Isabela and Hawke's relationship reminded me of a sword with no handle, a shield with no straps, a bow with no arrows. It lacked **utility.** When the only thing two people could do with each other was sex. All that remained was unhealthy sex. Not that Isabela thought of it as a big deal. She'd sweep it under the table as "rutting". Hawke was a different story, he called it for what it was, "complicated". A big complicated rut.

If either of them would listen to me, there would be no sex between them. Sometimes, lust just had a way of ruining things beyond repair. They could save their selves the emotional damage. Or at least save Hawke. The problems Isabela had were a mile long but Hawke didn't have to walk down the same road.

I started taking the Keep's steps by two. Already at the top, two royal guards stood awaiting my command. Was this really happening? Were we about to arrest Hawke?

I joined them at the entrance and waited for their reports.

"Hawke is inside, alone, armed and creating a disturbance"

"What's the disturbance about?"

"coin"

_Was this a joke_? Each mission brought in a hefty amount of spending coin. Hawke had more sovereigns than he could _stash_. He needed money as much as the city needed more mages.

"Anything else?" I asked

"He's already injured a few citizens. We might have to detain him or be branded bias"

"He's injured someone?" Oh Hawke. The headache came full force, making my body tremor. My brain didn't want me to survive the day.

I examined my equipment, if there was going to be a fight, I needed to be at my best. My duty was to protect Kirkwall. If Hawke proved to be difficult, I would have to perform that duty.

My royal guards waited before me. Their helmets concealed their faces but I knew.

It wasn't everyday that you took down a legend.

"Do not worry, I know Hawke, he wont engage in direct confrontation with me"

_..and if he does, I know how he fights_. I took a deep breath, unsheathed my blade and pushed forward. Suddenly, I missed Lowtown very much. The streets of thieves, beggars, thugs, good for nothings, felt like a safe haven in comparison.

The Keep doors opened and forward we marched down the aisle. We could hear the commotion streaming from Viscount's room. The first thing penetrating our hearing was a passionate yell from Hawke.

"THE CHAMPION doesn't calm down. He is compensated for his work! Now!"

The royal guard behind me buckled, the ferocity of the shout was enough to make your ankles weak. Still we pushed forward. The crowd slowly coming into view.

"Please champion, there is no Senestra"

I witnessed as our benevolent hero stood at the center of a packed room. Where he drew the viscount assistant across the desk. Forcibly yanking his victim to him. The audience gave him quite a lot of breathing room. It was like Hawke was an escaped beast and everyone knew it.

Hawke returned to yelling "Andraste's ass! they sent me a letter and a bucket load of bandits to deal with!"

"It was not me!" the assistant struggled, the champion's strength was legendary, the victim could only dangle in the air as the champion made a show of his brute.

"please, please" the man begged. Hawke started to hoist the assistant upward, pulling him to the champion's full height, his grip turning into a chokehold. "now."

Finally, I penetrated the crowd, my sword pointed directly at cause of distress.

"ENOUGH!" I threw as much courage into that yell as I could. "This course of action must desist!"

The whole mood shifted as he refocused his gaze. With two guards for support. He watched as we flanked his side, swords ready. I stayed directly in front of him, ready to defend. He watched coldly, as if he wasn't intimidating by our force. Knowing Hawke, he probably wasn't.

"please"

"hmph" Hawke released the assistant.

Inwardly my stomach released its knot. I knew Hawke wasn't his self lately, but he was still Hawke, right? The same man who would take three sets of stabs for you and still carry you home. The same man who put his sweat and blood into protecting what he thought was right. Our morals did not always agree but he was a good man. He never would harm anyone without cause.

Nothing but the desperate panting of the released assistant could be heard. The audience backed up further. I guess they were surprised by my open challenge to the champion.

Our eyes stared each other down. I could see it in his forehead, he was stressed. Today was just a bad day for us both. His eyebrows arched upward and his eyes soften. I took a step forward. I wasn't very affectionate, especially in public, but I wanted to bury him into my chest and take away this Champion title nonsense.

It was like his entire insides had gnawed at him for weeks.

Everyone else just waited, their minds making up new stories for the Chantry board.

"Fine." Hawke ended his intense glare. "But you better look into this" he shoved his way out of the keep.

"Show's over" I announced. Watching the audience file out flooded my heart with relief. Though my headache still persisted, my soul felt much better. The injured citizens were being rushed to the Clinic and the assistant cowered behind his desk. Stammering to himself. Though bloodshed had been avoided, there were still loose ends to wrap up.

The assistant was spooked out of his wits, so I didn't waste anytime with an interrogation. I had my royal guards begin the investigation process.

So i waited there, in the Keep, and watched in quiet as the day sped by. My mind constantly returning to Hawke.

It was time to really do something about Hawke.

Precautions had to be made. Calamities to avoid.

I dismissed myself early, the investigation was still in process but there was nothing that needed my direct attention. I'd get the report first thing in the morning and look into it then. Right now I had to look after Hawke. So I headed down to the barracks a new plan forming.

* * *

Already the streets were full with exaggerated tales of our confrontation. Somehow people had fabricated an entire battle between us. I hastily ran inside the barracks and headed to the hold. There was someone I had to release early.

"Captain" the guards saluted as I entered the jail. "Carry on"

There, in the fifth cell, Fenris slouched against the wall. It was hard to deal with Fenris, he was always very..

broody.

"knock, knock, you have a visitor"

"I can see that."

"you aren't glad to see me?"

"Should I greet my captors in glee?"

I sighed. This was going to be like knotting a blade of grass.

"I..."

Fenris wouldn't even look at me, his emotionless stare fixed on the floor

"Look at me!"

He did. and gave me the meanest glare I've received from a detainee yet.

I tried again "this is about Hawke" his face returned to its neutral state. Despite all the odds, he and Hawke had developed a friendship.

That was Hawke in a nutshell, the glue that kept the party cordial. I played on the silence for a while. I wanted him to know the situation was serious.

"He's having trouble lately.."

"with who?" Fenris asked

"himself." I wasn't expecting a confused response from Fenris. He knew everything there was to know about personal problems.

"I'm going to release you to serve your sentence. I want you to keep him under house arrest"

It was surprising to see an emotion that wasn't anger on his face.

"You want to detain Hawke? If Hawke wants out, nothing short of a dragon and a blight would keep him inside"

"I know this will be difficult" I paused. "So I will give you five of my best guards"

"Its important for his health"

"Has the stress been getting to him?" The former slave questioned

"That and many things."

"was it that women he always spends time with?" he asked, despite knowing her name.

"Possibly, I'm not sure yet"

"Well. Hawke would not be the best enemy to have"

"we all know that"

That was all that needed to be said. I made the arrangements for his release and left.

If I had still been patrolling Lowtown, my shift would've been over by now.

I moved to my new destination. The Hanged Man.

* * *

The entire bar was suspect as usual. Not even a enough time to order a drink and a bar fight had broken out. Two patrons were in the heat of battle. My morals overrode my annoyance and I dived into the fray. If it had been later in the evening, I might of just ignored their behaviour but as the captain of the guard. As long as I was capable I would maintain order. Nothing would compromise that.

I drew my sword. A pretty ornate blade Hawke bought for me. Hawke and Isabela both loved their weaponry, almost weekly they'd run around the market swapping coin for new shiny things. The whole party benefited from such excursions.

I stepped into the fight, whipping out my hand in a vertical slash, trying to break apart the fight using no words. Cutting the air between them as a warning.

Ohkay. That did not go over well. This was bad. Four more drunk losers jumped into attack. Pulling out their hidden knives, they pounced on me like I was a lost woman who stumbled into an alley.

My shield could only guard three jabs, before one of the bandits kicked me from the side. my body barely registered the impact and I retaliated with a kick of my own.

Oh what fun. I was in a bar brawl. Two men tried to attack me from each side, their blades caught air as I dived toward the table. I needed something to cover my back. Another thug tried to intercept me, but my blade put him down before he could do any harm. I made sure to miss their vital organs, there was no need to kill a bunch of drunkards this evening.

Using the table, I propelled myself upwards. Taking the battle to the tabletops. Soon the remaining thugs joined and the dance continued on the table tops. I kept my shield arm stiff and stayed on the defensive. I met each jab with my shield and then my sword. Slowly cutting down their numbers. Whenever they tried to swarm me, I simply changed tables. Hopping from one to the other anytime their numbers started to overwhelm me.

When I got enough breathing room, I searched the bar looking for Isabela. It was late, so there wasn't many patrons left and those that remained didn't have enough wits to talk let alone help. The bartender pretended to ignore me as my eyes narrowed in disappointment. I didn't have enough time to process his missing finger because a burly looking fellow came from behind. The force of his swing was enough to send me off the table.

I swung my sword erratically in the air, hoping to fend off their advances. Even the remaining two thugs could do damage if I wasn't able to defend myself properly.

My head hit something hard for the second time and my entire body yelled in response.

_Where was Isabela?_ I didn't like to admit it, but the pirate hag was useful in a bar fight. Her prowess in duelling translated nicely for large brawls.

I felt blood gushing out of me where my arrow wound had been. I covered my face, bracing for the incoming assault.

When the only thing I heard was a clever jibe from Varric, my entire body sang.

"Varric!"

"said the Captain Guard, as the handsome archer saved her life"

"thank the maker!" I cautiously rose from the floor, Varric stood near the stairs, Bianca eagerly waiting for more.

"Happy hour doesn't start at dawn, muscles" he puts away his trusty crossbow and walks towards me. I doubt he understood how serious the situation is.

He requests drinks, his forehead creased indefinitely.

Or maybe he did.

"I was looking for Isabela" we sat down at one of the few tables that weren't overturned.

"then you're late for that as well"

"She's not_ here_?" Congratulations universe. you win.

"If you thought your brawl was bad, you missed the_ real_main event" he gestured around. "A hundred stories could not retell that"

"what?" the drinks finally arrived and after I took a healthy gulp. I scrutinized my surroundings more thoroughly. The bar looked like a herd of Halla made their way through.

"there's blood everywhere!"

Varric laughed and pointed at the chandelier.

"Flying arch demon! What happened here?"

"Isabela happened" Varric finally took a drink of his own. I examined his chest and the beautiful tuff of chest hair was gone, it looked like it was _burned_ off.

My headache renewed in new fury. It felt like the entire battle of Denerim was happening in my head. I waved for another round.


	3. Chapter 3: The Scrouge of Two Seas

"Stop whomever you're doing and let me in!"

I'm not answering that.

They knocked again.

"so help me harlot, I will break down this door!"

"try a different tactic muscles" another interrupted.

"Rivaini we just want to go out for a drink"

groan..

Whoever these two men were, they weren't friendly. Who did I piss off so early in the morning? Or.. last night?

"Come on. I forgive you for the chest hair"

My bed was about four feet from my head but it felt like a journey just to get up. My naked legs scratched against the cold hard tiles. Every movement making me miss the feeling of plush carpet. Hawke had this nice red Orlesian rug that was better than his bed. Especially for sex.

_Hawke._

that possessive bastard.

"Do you really think your chest hair is that important?"

_Go away._ ow! Even thinking loud thoughts made my head ring. Last night felt like a party happened inside my head. My mind raced with abstract images of booze and genitalia. The former being the highlight. very disappointing.

"My chest hair **was** the staple of manliness."

These two were persistent. I wonder... Did I owe them money?

"please, focus"

That last voice wasn't as deep as I had previously thought. It could be a female.

"Weren't you enthralled by the curly crescendo of manliness ?"

someone pounded on the door again.

Were these two lost Blooming Rose customers? I rented this room for convenience but I keep getting these lost horny idiots.

"break it muscle"

"done"

_shit._ where did I put my daggers. I flailed around pathetically before the door gave away in one thump. The light proceeded to send my senses in overdrive. If I needed any confirmation that I was wasted, that was it. My eyes went into seizure mode and the lights and sounds all began to spin at drastic speed. My body twitched as it attempted to move but my mind would not keep up. _Last night sounded like a party alright._

"yuck, the room smells like vomit and cheap perfume" they slowly moved to the source. me.

" Still no furniture, Isabela?" the feminine one inspected the single room.

piss off. My room was dark and relatively empty. The only source of light coming from their entrance. I didn't need furniture. Soon, i'd have a new ship, a crew and the great oceans to lull me to sleep. Furniture would be a waste. As long as this place had a bed where I could sleep and have sex in, it'd be enough

The light started to dim as a short stumpy man bent down to examine me. "rough night?"

slowly shapes began to penetrate the light. I noticed a shock of golden hair first.

"hey, Rivaini " he shook me.

"Whatever you want to do, do it. Just turn off the lights! Please turn off the lights!"

"No Isabela. wake up"

...Varric?" Was that Varric? Varric and..

"Wake up now!"

Aveline...?

_balls._ My body jerked in response. I tried to push myself upwards but my mind would not cooperate. They seem to sense my distress and they began to carry me gently to the bed. There they laid me against the headboard. I couldn't imagine how I looked right now. Was I even clothed? I felt like a mess.

"When the bartender cuts you off. listen" I sputtered.

"sound advice, Rivaini "

I used my fingers to massage feeling back into my legs. _mmmmmm_. My mind was still doing laps and even worse, nausea came out to play. Someone handed me water and I enjoyed every last drop.

"Put yourself together Isabela, we need your help"

" Big Girl needs my help?" I slurred suggestively. I must still be half drunk.

"you can start with why you're so wasted"

They sat carefully at my side, trying not to rock the bed. I'd forgotten how it felt like to be ass backwards wasted. This was the first time in years that I've been so _smashed. _

"uh."

They waited in the darkness. There was a strange static in the air. that chaotic feeling that always hits you before you get jumped in an alley.

"Its not a party if you don't remember it fellows"

Varric chuckled " Unfortunate for the ending though. The Hangman has sanctioned your actions unfit"

I groaned loudly.

"Now where will I get my jollies"

"Good question."

"You've been getting banned from a lot of places lately"

My senses were beginning to return and I swore I saw Varric shoot Aveline a look of warning.

but she continued

"the Hightown Market.."  
"The Hangedman"

"...Hawke's missions"

_shit! _Is that what they were here for? Without a second thought, I used my renewed sense to push myself off the bed and spotted the exit. _Not today_. I would rather jump the plank during a hurricane than deal with this.

Varric interrupted my action by tugging on my arm. That was enough momentum to send my arse off balance. I tried to shuffle my feet furiously to keep me upright but Aveline caught me. Rooting me in between her chest. The dwarf then strode to the exit. Successfully blocking my escape.

"we just want to help" She wasn't wearing her Captain armor, so the landing was soft. Was she off duty?

I tried to escape again.

again unsuccessful.

"why don't you twats leave me alone. The sky is above us, the ground is below and the whole world is perfectly dandy. Who cares what's wrong with Hawke?

"he can go suck himself for all I care!" I struggled furiously. Damn it, what did they feed this girl? Milk and _fucking_ iron?

I pulled and pushed and wiggled and jabbed but nothing, just when I was about to yell uncle. Aveline surprised me. She started to whisper in my ear.

"Shh Isabela. just tell us what happened"

Maybe I was drunk but there was that unmistakable softness in her tone and it made my stomach retch. Was it that bad? I always excelled at using my body but I guess my words had just as much _flexibility_. Even though we both had swapped some painful jabs. I got over it... Hadn't Hawke?

"mmmm" a grunt escaped my mouth. Aveline wasn't much for affection and the gesture was killing my mood. It was like a displaced pity party in my room.

I should of known really, when I saw that my episode with Hawke made the Chantry board in big bold letters "NONACCEPTABLE BEHAVIOUR" I knew there was going to be more problems. It was hard to even be seen with the champion without becoming tomorrow's evening gossip. Every single thing that he did was public knowledge by the next day. Of course his companions weren't spared. They were watched and documented just as vigorously. This just made my life, like diving for apples in the middle of the ocean.

"I... He came to visit me"

My captor released me from the awkward embrace, slowly letting me stand on my own. They stood patiently flanking my sides. Varric wore a sympathetic smile that didn't suit his face and Aveline's eyebrows knitted, aging her face considerably._ lovely._

"Some days you just need a break from the routine, so I decided to hang at our resident Brothel"

I steadied myself and took a deep breath. Here we go.

"he came in wearing that sexy tunic we looted from the mercenaries. The one with the red embodiment and the shiny metal. I'll tell you something, big girl, nothing is more..."

I paused for effect " ...pleasing... than the clank of metal each time he _vestures_"

"Get to the point, Isabela"

"Oooo testy" I was glad to see the mood wouldn't be completely sombre. If we started holding hands I might just vomit.

"Anywhoo, it doesn't get much better after that. He walks over and does that cheeky thing he always does"

"I'm going to regret asking this- but what did he do?" I noticed how her freckles seemed to fold whenever her curiosity was piqued.

In fact, both of them were giving me their full attention. It was just over five days since the incident and I could tell their curiosity raged against their bodies, like a couple of love starved virgins.

"Well, he finds an embarrassingly silly way to request sex." I giggled to myself, recalling his recent pickup line. "This time he bent to my ear and whispers I know a good place for plundering" I laughed again. Hawke would never be a poet.

The dwarf snickered "that Hawke, such a philanthropist"

"Get to the fight, Isabela" the off-duty guard snapped.

"fine. fine. fine We've been _ravaging _each other for quite sometime, so its not exactly my fault when his routine gets.. predictable"

a gasp escaped Avelines mouth "you didn't."

"I denied him. He got irate about it and started throwing names"

In my best Hawke voice I summarize the fight.

"you selfish tart!"  
"Floozy"  
"Not worth 2 sovereigns"

"Ouch" they say in unison.

"Yes, Hawke sure knows how to leave a lady bothered"

"And what did you say, Isabela?"

"I told him to start practicing using one handed swords"

"Ha!" Varric exclaimed

"you didn't say anything else?" the guard captain tried to refocus the discussion.

"No, Ma'am."

"bullshit Isabela"

"What could I have said to wound the great Champion of Kirkwall?"

"I don't understand how he's able to trounce around with Dalish elves, but I sleep with one Orlesian fellow and I'm the slattern?"

"So you heard about that, huh?" the storyteller scratched his forehead. The dwarf was the center of information, all gossip, all news all came through Varric. It was surprising, that her fight had manage to elude his mysterious sources for this long- though I always suspected that his information composed of fact and fiction.

"you bet your dwarven ass, I did" I stretch my arms trying to regain confidence in my own body. My head was starting to feel a lot better, my belly just needed some nourishment and maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

"what are you guys talking about" the red head forces herself back into the conversation. I guess Aveline hadn't heard.

"You didn't hear about the Champion's foreign _relations_" I stressed the last part. Sexual innuendos were so fun to make.

I could see the cogs turning in their minds trying to process the new information. Quite a different version from the Chantry Board. There tale was much better filled with public sex, threat of castration and a physical altercation.

I saw it in their faces they were looking for a way to blame me. I just knew it. It wasn't going to happen. No apologies tonight, sweet things.

"Hawke will just have to find another gal to sojourn. I bore of _his_ routine"

They waited for more, but nothing was coming. It was true I had skipped a few minor details but nothing of _significance_ really. No love confession or jealous rants, or a vicious tirades. I had just gotten tired of him. Was that so wrong?

Varric and Aveline had a silent conversation with their eyes. Obviously they didn't believe me. That was just too bad. I wasn't saying anything else.

"Well, this visit could have been better"

"I suggest less clothes and more alcohol"

Their eyes gave me their only response. They bore into my skull, trying to rip the truth from my lungs. They had gotten a concise version of the incident and they knew it.

We walked out, almost hand in hand and went our separate ways once we breached the Blooming Rose. I was a little conflicted when they started to retreat, being banned from the Hanged Man meant my activities were just cut in half. All that remained was meaningless casual sex.

I wanted to call after Aveline but my voice wouldn't have it. So there I stood at the entrance of blooming rose, watching Hightown kick into motion.

Nothing interesting happened in Hightown. It was just too stuffy here, too many people, too many stuck up bastards.

Lowtown was the only place to be.

My head was still kind of buzzing but not enough to impede on my day. So I made the trip. Maybe i'd visit Merrill.

* * *

Ah! Lowtown, the dust mixing in the air. the thieves mulling about. Thugs having fun in the alley. The market bustling with activity. I skipped down the stairs, hoping to engage in some light shopping. My ears picked up a that familiar sound

"buy me, Isabela~"

My eyes locked onto the coterie dagger I had just gotten a week ago. It was back on display! I just got that dagger as a gift! Last night must of been a doozy if some thug was able to steal it off me.

"how much is it?" I opened my wallet. It was a great knife, just the perfect size. It's handle intricately designed, with a beautiful jewel as the pommel. the shape and size of the weapon fit my hand perfectly. Like someone had made that weapon specifically for a Captain Isabela.

"34 sovereigns" the dwarf dealer responded.

"34 sovereigns! that could buy a crew of sailors and a barrel of liquor!" I looked into my wallet, there wasn't enough sliver to even buy a drink. What did I do last night? The dagger sparkled in the afternoon sun, mocking me. It was a glorious weapon.

I had to admit _that bastard_ had good taste when it came to equipment.

the clouds started to disguise the sun and I could see their plan forming. Soon the sky would turn into a shade of lovely grey and the rain would empty out the market. I darted down an alley that would reduce my trip to the Alienage in half. Each step, my bosom heaved against my body. Sometimes I really wished my breasts weren't so big. It felt like I was carrying an extra twenty pounds. Each step, my tits would bounce back and knock me in my chest.

I threw as much energy into running as a single sailor would need to bring in an anchor. The weather was turning and I could practically taste the rain about to fall. No one likes to get wet_. at least clothed._

My feet slapped against the dusty concrete and I winced at the pain. I was just passing the housing district when the droplets began to tickle my neck. I hoped kitten had a spare towel.

The rain was really starting to pour and even my clothing that was pretty modest was weighing me down. I was about to step into another shortcut when a gruff voice intruded into my thoughts.

"Lookie, we found a lady"

"lovely" I muttered. What did we pay those guards for anyways? Weren't they suppose to take care of all these would-be thugs.

"Listen, fellows I have little coins and even less patience" they found my tone amusing. _balls._

"we don't need your coin little lady" the leader announced, his little gang of misfits began to surround me. I counted nine all of which were armed.

I attempted to draw my blades even though they weren't there.

and they struck.

Once, during one of Hawke's many adventures, my blades broke in mid-battle. I still remember that feeling of your heart falling to your boots. your life sinking into the darkness. It was like you were walking the plank with a hungry ocean below you, filled with rocks, angry sharks and a swimming arch demon. It was like witnessing your own death.

They began with a fury of stabs that I couldn't completely dodge, my body wormed around some blades only to feel the pain of others. I attempted to retaliate, throwing out a high kick but just made contact with a very sturdy helmet that threw me balance off. I fell into the arms of one of the thugs and he attempted to restrain me. My elbow flew into his crotch sending him backwards. I spun my heel at their ankles, hopping to create an escape route.

The rain poured furiously against my skin and it felt like mini arrows were berating my body. A knife cut into my skin and the pain was enough to arch my back. I cringed at the opening I just gave them. I practically knew there was a blow coming before it sent me crashing to the floor.

That was it. They had already penetrated my defence. Two of them attempted to pin me down, but I got hold of a dagger disregarded from the man clawing at his crotch. So I introduced it to one of their eyes. The shock of that attack gave me enough room to spring back into the air.

"gut the bitch!"

I braced for their second assault. The leader lead the charge this time. He carried a giant two-hander sword. _definitely compensating_. I curved out of reach.

I was an expert on dealing with brazen warriors. His blade tried again but only tasted air. I swung low and my dagger succeeded where his didn't. I used the momentum of my swing to roll out of their way, barely missing the volley of their counter attack.

Clearly, their numbers were their only advantage. I somersaulted into my fight stance and waited behind them. They turned around quickly and decided to try that whole surround me thing again.

I flipped the dagger around in my hand and didn't let their tactic reach conclusion. I flew at one the shorter ones, sank my dagger into his throat and jumped over his body.

six left.

"you men really have such an ego about you" I boasted. I had braved the seas during a storm, stolen a priceless artifact from the Qunari and a group of thugs thought they'd get their giggles from me?

One of the stupider ones charged.

I ducked under him and I used his momentum as assistance to heave him over my body. that satisfying crunch as he landed felt better than sex.

I equipped my final dagger from his unconscious body. The remaining five watched.

"Feeling lucky, punks?" I quipped, even though the intensity of the rain drowned out all sound.

I twirled the blades around in my hands, daring them to try again.

They paused, examined their dead companions and fled. All except the leader. He dived back into battle. _Figures_. Men always got too attached. He couldn't just let things be, he had to have it his way. He hissed as he pushed his full weight into the charge. I spun on my toes and parried the blow with one dagger, my other penetrated his chest.

He spluttered blood for a few minutes then fell backwards onto the wet cement. the ripple effect his body made when his head hit a puddle, reminded me of how unrelenting the ocean was. It didn't waste time with feelings and mercy, you either fought against the wave or got swallowed.

* * *

_Author Note: Thanks for reading. I finally feel we are getting into the nitty gritty. I have a few chapters to lay down before the story **really** starts. Of course, there hasn't been much romance or even action yet. all will come. I kind of have to lay down a foundation. Which is why the next few chapters will be in the perspective of the remaining party members. I think this is important to establish their views on Hawke, since it will be necessary for the plot. I've kind of already written out a rough draft of how this story will flow and it might be a long one. I'm eager to see how my story is accepted in the fiction world so i love to hear your comments, even if negative. one prick assailed me for "BREAKING THE F!HAWKE/ISABELA" trend. To him, i just have to say; suck me. We need more M!Hawke/Isabela. Actually, we need more M!Hawke/anything. this section is swamped by F/F and M/M. seriously._ Anyhow, new chapter in a few days!


	4. Chapter 4: The Former Slave

_A/N: enjoy the story. Fenris is probably the hardest character to write with._

* * *

"Hurry and uncuff me!"

Every single guard in this keep was a moron. Why was this place still standing?

The fact that I was forced to serve a sentence I did not deserve spoke volumes of their incompetence. Captain Aveline always had that warped sense of justice. Let a mage kill a man and it was freedom, but do something to prevent such outcome and you were a nuisance in the gallows.

The guards began to free me from the bounds. I watched them cautiously, despite that they probably had the training of a parakeet.

How humiliating, to be detained for defending my life. I wasn't going to turn a blind eye on a bunch of mages. The whole "catching butterflies" by my mansion, seemed very suspect, and 9 times out of 10 times it would have been.

Whenever I couldn't sleep I'd count the tiles or my memories would devour my mind. Being alone in a cell with only your mind to listen to was akin to torture. That sort of deep introspection was unhealthy.

The guards instructed me to wait by the door. This hasty relocation needed a lot of paper work filled out. I wondered if while we wasted time with these silly trivialities Hawke hadn't slaughtered an entire family or something. It wouldn't be the most unlikely thing to happen.

There was something wrong when protocol replaced safety. I made sure to share my thoughts with them but they pretended like I was an insignificant elf they could push around. A slave they could make wait regardless of how dire the situation was.

..and if Aveline was actually doing her job right then the situation was dire. I had watched from afar as the champion lead himself higher and higher up a cliff. It was only a matter of time before he reached the edge and jumped.

How bad did it get while I wasted away in that cell?

Was some little boys broken finger really worth this? Would this course of action lead Hawke's sanity downwards? Hawke was as big as a threat as any abomination. Anyone who knew the Champion would agree.

Being locked inside might of brought on Armageddon.

Without our weekly chats, Hawke had nothing but a zealot mage, a naive elf, the moral police, an arbitrary dwarf and the foul mouthed pirate girl. Who wouldn't go insane?

So what was left? An empty estate with no family? Companions that were a constant annoyance? and a hag who's biggest concern was "why does it itch?"

Hawke had so many problems stalking him at every turn and almost no one to share them with. Our talks were tranquil a change of pace from the ordinary. I was the one friend who didn't latch on to him like a leech. I didn't ask anything from him and he didn't offer.

Still, I couldn't help Hawke completely... and Isabela...

A wall would of been better than Isabela.

Hawke should of cracked a long time ago.

"Alright, you're free to go" one of the guards finally exclaimed after handing me a letter. "deliver this to Hawke. The guards will be there by the time you arrive. Good luck"

"Good luck as I do your work for you?" I yanked the letter from their hands. These guards were useless. Anything too daunting was an inconvenience for the guards. Their uses ranged from petty bar fights to evening patrols. When a real crisis struck they could always be found here in the Keep, filing out pointless forms. It was always up to Hawke to deal with the real trouble. When the town was at war, it was Hawke who had to step in, when the viscounts son was in danger it was Hawke who had to rescue him. These guards were nothing but tax leaches, suckling for coin from our tits.

I resisted the urge to push him.

"Where is my equipment!" I yelled, though I knew they kept it in the holds locker but I pretended to be ignorant of the fact. They lead me to my equipment where I prepared myself for a long night. At the bottom of the locker I spotted a potion. I swiped it without a second thought, whoever it belonged to, they didn't need it more than our party. Me and Hawke were the true defenders of Kirkwall.

With my sword on my back, my body felt complete. My body felt empty without its reassuring pressure pushing against my back. It was like the weight of this blade was another tattoo.

At last I exited the barracks, the sun was just breaching the horizon line. The way the heat sent small shocks of pain through my lyrium tattoo was enough reminder of what was at stake. As I ventured through Hightown. I drank in the sights of the bustling town. The glitzy mansions rising atop a great wall of rock that borders the Waking sea. the familiar nobles scurrying about their mouths busy with gossip. All built on the backs of slaves.

Except for the occasional passer by, my trip to his estate was uneventful.

Once I arrived, I spotted the guards waiting there in their generic royal guard armour.

"Completely useless" I muttered

I knocked at the door and waited. I was kind of surprised when he just let us in with little caution. He was slipping, clearly. He should of suspected something. Danger was everywhere, patiently waiting to drag you back to your master.

"I don't suppose you broke out just to see me?" he jests.

"I was released early."

"That's good, I've seen murders get less time"

I would of laughed if the document between my fingers didn't feel rough against my fingers. "Yes the problems of this city are endless"

I handed him the letter and the guards behind me pretended like they weren't scoping out possible exits.

I saw the grimace on his face, he took it slowly.

"You made some new friends, Fenris?"

"Open the letter." I commanded.

He didn't waste anymore time and went straight into the letter. I watched as his eyes went back and forth, his mind quickly processing the information. It occurred to me that I hadn't actually read the letter, but by the way his mouth twitched and his body language switched into hostile I could make a good guess. Finally, his eyes closed and his body appeared to shut down for a second. I wondered if Hawke would attack me.

"This is Aveline's idea of a joke, right?" he asked calmly. He didn't need an answer.

"You guys plan to detain me in my own** home** until _further notice_?" the champion spat each word out like it was poison.

It was because I respected Hawke that I didn't begrudge his next move.

He decided to give me an answer.

His fist flung quicker than an arrow and smacked me square in the face. It felt like a mini battering ram.

"You take that _back _to the captain!" he yelled.

I stood my ground, my own hands balled in preparation for battle. By the way his face faltered, he was probably expecting me to cower and run back to the barracks.

The guards behind me stood patiently, waiting for my next move. I didn't make any. I kept my ground, my fists also balled, anticipating a fight.

Hawke watched my demeanour. his body still tense, his eyes glossed over us, analyzing the situation, trying to plan a route out of this mess.

When it sunk in that the numbers weren't in his favour, he turned sharply and bolted for his room.

Where I knew he kept his equipment.

I kicked into a run, moving to intercept him before he could reach the stairs.

The champion was a strong man, so I wasn't surprised when he shoved me to the steps. He wasted no time and started to thrash me with his punches. With enough force behind each strike I swore the house shook.

I heard the shuffling of metal, announcing the guards joining the confrontations.

The champion reached for my sword but I caught his wrist. It was easy for him to flip me over like a rag doll, because of the awkward position my body was in.

They approached very carefully as I regained my composure. my entire body vibrating with pain. "You naive fools"

We all knew Hawke was dangerous.

He had this ire that made him capable of taking down a dragon with a fork and a butter knife.

Just one of the reasons people respected him so greatly. He couldn't be broken. You could send an army of thousands to move him, no matter the odds or the consequences, he'd stay rooted in spot, push back and tell the whole army "no, you move!"

The guards started to unsheathe their weapons and the look in Hawke eyes reminded me of a beast let out of his cage. We were slowly circling him. We all could see that Hawke was irate. He was ready to go down in a flurry of battle.

"Hawke, you must comply!" I practically begged, I knew words were fodder to Hawke. Only action worked.

"KISS MY ASS FENRIS!" he ran towards a guard and I knew that if battle started, we all were going to get injured. I dived for his ankles and prayed my lanky body had the reach.

We both fell to the ground and a fight was avoided. Hawke got his footing quicker than I but the guards were faster. They moved on him in unison and began to bound him.

I tried one last time to persuade him "This is pathetic Hawke. You can not win unarmed"

He responded by grunting against the floor. He had been pinned at this point, his hands were already bound, but his feet kicked like it didn't matter.

One of the guards tried to silence him, but hawke interrupted the action with a swift headbutt response. The soldier soared backwards, armor and all.

I laughed. That left an impression. The guards rubbed his head furiously, even through the helmet spared him most of the damage.

I took a step forward. "Listen Hawke! You know this is not just about what happened yesterday"

"Aveline wouldn't release me if she didn't think this was serious" I tried to reasoned with him "you know as much!"

his flailing started to dimmer. Yes. Hawke was a logical man. He didn't fight unless necessary.

Eventually the guards finished binding him and one word echoed through my mind as I watched him be lead upstairs. His face downcast and his body limp.

_Defeat._

Defeat did not suit Hawke at all.

This was not the same man that shook tenacity. The man who's passion could set you ablaze.

Right now, I only saw a shell of his former self.

We sat in the room, traditionally with the lights off, the fireplace put out and darkness our third companion.

"what's happening to me, Fenris?" He asked from the chair he was bound to.

I didn't say anything. If he wanted to have any discussion about feelings, I wasn't prepared for it..

"Lately, its like a worm is buried in my chest"

"and I can hear it as it squirms in my body"

"you've been through a great deal" I offered.

"what do I do, Fenris?" he pleaded with me.

silence resumed

I wasn't use to seeing Hawke so weak. I briefly wondered what exactly pushed him so close to the edge. I knew this feeling well. Like your mind was being held together by a single string .You could only watch as each piece fell away.

"SAY SOMETHING!" His voice sharpened into a shriek and he pushed against his bounds, reminding me of the vigour I reserved for Danarius.

"You're strong Hawke." I said mostly to myself. "You will get through this"

That was enough to calm him down. he nodded in response and requested that I light the fire again.

"Of course."

We must of spent half the day inside saying nothing. We just listened to the rain make music against the window. The fire flickered brightly in contrast to the darkness of the room. Hawke sat there, barely moving, absorbing it all.

I took a chance "You and Isabela." technically the question was unfinished but nothing needed to be added.

"me and Isabela" he repeated. something told me, a majority of his time in captive was spent thinking of her.

"I still don't understand how you let that harpy sink her claws into you"

his answered was choked off by his mirth. He let free a deep chuckle that seemed to have trouble escaping his mouth. Just the length of the laugh affirmed how correct I was. So I watched in silence until his laughter subsidized.

"why don't you get some wine Fenris, this is going to be a long night"

I attempted to leave only to run into a guard.

"we just got a letter for the champion, what do you want to do with it?"

I asked Hawke.

"Let me read it"

I complied, took the letter from the guard and opened it for him before handing it off. With his arms bound there really wasn't much he could do with a sealed letter.

"You know, you could just burn it, pretend it got lost in the mail"

"no I couldn't" he answered. I knew he was right. We both knew that obsessions overwrite logic. I returned to my seat and listened.

"Senestra..."

"what is that Hawke?"

"this is from Senestra"

"should I know of them?"

He started to rock back and forth in his chair, the plush carpet not enough to keep the chair rooted.

"we have to answer the call"

"I think you forget your current situation"

"Let's sneak out" He smirked and my eyebrows raised in response.

_Lets._

* * *

_I don't quite think I captured the EMO-ESSENCE of Fenris. yours thoughts on such would be much appreciated._

HEEEEEYYY! Just wanna say thanks to all my reviewers, I appreciate the support and thus, i've drawn a little picture.

...Well, apparently I cant posts links. Its' on my profile.

one of those characters will be the star of next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: The Blood Mage

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I actually got a beta reader but he fell through. So screw him, this is going up now! On another note, this story will probably turn MA later, i've been roughing out the future chapters and well, how can you write an Isabela Romance without sex?

The next chapter is the conclusion of this chapter. So there will be an update in 3 days (tops). These different perspectives are suppose to give you insight into the future of Hawke. That being said, once I do all the characters, the perspective will return to Hawke and stay there.

* * *

It sounded like tiny pebbles were playing trampoline on my roof. Mixed with their hard sound was the soft drip of water slinking through the cracks. Together their combined effort was effective, successfully turning my house into a puddle collection.

An audible disturbance interrupted the symphony of the storm. A small set of knocks rang from the door. I weaved through the puddles excited by the possibility of a visitor. It was raining pretty hard. So I was grateful for any company. Maybe it was that group of thieves that were following me from the market? Maybe it was time for my neighbourly mugging. It's been nine years but finally they've acce- the door gave way to an unpleasant sight.

The wet warrior stood at the door. The perpetual scowl on his face.

"Fenris?"

"well, I certainly wasn't expecting you." I puckered my lips, trying to keep my disappointment from fumbling out. Fenris meant well but his idea of fun was making fun of Mages.

"Save it girl. We didn't come to drink tea"

Was tea customary in visits? "Oh, that's good, I don't have any tea. I do have biscuits though. I'd just need to warm them up, how much do you want?"

"Merrill" Someone else was there. "I need your help" Even with the rain and wind blaring around us. Hawke's raspy voice was instantly recognizable. He had a very nice voice. A very commanding voice. Like the roar of an ogre or a really big scary animal.

He moved into view "Are you able to join us on a special _secretive _mission?"

"The ones with tuxedos, romantic love affairs and scopes?"

He glanced at Fenris before answering "Something like that"

The wind played with his beard. Usually it had this nice pointy shape to it but the weather had destroyed it, leaving it messy like the fur of an unkempt dog. I wonder if there was a special comb that made beards pointy again. Lowtown was having a sale tomorrow, I should check.

"Are you still angry with me?" he asked, both him and Fenris were drenched in water. The rain sliding down their garments, not missing a single inch of their apparel. They looked really pathetic. Like hatch lings looked, fresh out of their eggs dipped to their toes with wet slime.

"I... don't know" I didn't, I really didn't know how to be angry at Hawke. Isabela had tried to teach me but her tactics were strange. She even gave me a list but I lost it.

Fenris groaned "Let's leave her. We'll be fine with one mage"

New questions jumped into my mouth "wha do-"  
Hawke raised his hand, stopping my speech. A drop of water slid down his nose and into his open mouth "Will you come with me?"

"yes" I ran inside, grabbed my staff and we left.

We ran really really fast to Ander's clinic. Which was kind of weird, Hawke never brought Anders along when I was in the party. I inquired once and his answer perplexed me further. "maximize party dynamic" he said, what did that mean? Despite such, we picked up a second mage before we departed. I wasn't quite sure of our destination and when we left Kirkwall I gave up trying to figure it out. When the peaks stood behind us and the sea stretched before us, I felt the familiar crunch of sand and then it came to me.

I didn't know the wounded coast even existed at night. You couldn't see past your fingers and the ocean made these sounds like it was screaming at you. I hope Hawke had restocked our potion supplies. It was unlike him to do missions without upgrading our equipment. His care to our party dynamic is what made him such a great leader.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked. No one had said anything, it had been all hush hush since we recruited Anders.

We didn't slow our pace but Hawke did answer. "I got a letter requesting aid in one of these caves"

"Aiding is fun. I hope there's no abetting" I pushed, trying to gain more information about our goal.

Fenris cursed. Even though I was looking at him from the back. I imagine his face had that horizontal wrinkle right where his mouth should be.

Anders spoke hastily "What type of aid will we be providing?"

"The letter didn't say" Fenris answered.

"So we are going to some place, alone, in the dark without any clue of what's going on? Well that sounds like a good idea" Anders prattled off. It actually didn't.

"You shouldn't talk, mage. You share your head with a demon"

"Justice is NOT a demon"

"Just an evil spirit" I offered.

Fenris found this response amusing. Though his laughter always sounded like an evil cackle.

"I see the trail" Our leader gestures to seemingly thin air. The cliff edge the only thing vaguely in that direction. We move without hesitation though, following his charge up the cliff, each step bringing us closer to the peak. The rain berated us furiously, using the wind like they were best buddies. Each gust pushing against us on our upwards journey. Still I spotted no trail.

Or maybe Hawke could fly? His name would start making some sense.

pik. pik. pik

That was an irregular sound to hear in a storm. It felt familiar but _unfamiliar_ giving the circumstances.

Like a broken bell being chimed.

I rush to voice my question but Hawke halts all inquiries with a smug look. his chin in the direction of a wooden ledge jutting from the cliff side. A path that looked no wider than four inches and even less thick. pik. pik. pik. the rain slapped it maliciously, playing a disastrous tune.

"Sorry, I have plans tomorrow. Like living" Anders said.

The champion waved away his concern and leaped onto the path like he had eight lives to spare. How he could see so well when the darkness disguised everything was a mystery.

The _wounded_ trail. I snuck up on it, trying not to gauge the situation. My eyes followed it as it snaked its way around the cliff, getting ever so narrow each foot of its extension. Fenris brush passed and engaged the path with little caution, trailing slowly behind the warrior. They pressed their bodies close to the cliff and edged their self forward. Hawke looked like he was out for a stroll in a garden of daisies. He certainly was agile. Isabela described him as a tiger that was good with sheets. Wait, that didn't make sense. A tiger has a coat of fur to keep it warm during the night. It didn't need sheets.

Hawke noticed me staring and smirked in response.

"I'm comin-I was just look-I wasn't star-Wait, you cant hear me, can you?"

They continued forward on the plank oblivious to everything but the 200 feet drop. I took a deep breath and joined them on the tiny ledge of perils.

I was overjoyed when we reached our destination. A small crook dug into the cliff revealing an entrance discretely hidden from all adventurers. We filed in one at a time, glad to be out of the downpour.

By the looks of this cave, I kind of preferred the ledge of almost death. This place reeked of blood. Certainly not ideal for exploring. The walls even had these strange paintings filled with people dying in gruesome ways.

"This doesn't look right Hawke." I warned.

He acknowledged my hesitation with a nod but continued into the cave.

"Were you going to tell us more about this mission?" The blonde mage questioned.

The champion wouldn't give him an answer his focus squarely on leading us through the cave. He was different today, distant. Like his mind was too exhausted so he could only focus on one thing. I mean he was kind of busy but this was Hawke. He could handle anything.

"All you need to know is not to screw it up" Fenris answered. He could be a real ass sometimes.

"Oh, Fenris. It's dark and raining I'm surprised you aren't in a corner whining about your problems" The mage barked back .

Those two always argued. It was like they were the perfect polar opposites. Fenris probably liked jam and Anders peanut butter.

"Quiet you two. Pretend you like each other and try not to get us killed" Our leader yelled backwards, ending the conflict. Though his sword was still sheathed, he was definitely ready for battle. Without his leadership, I don't think we'd all still be alive.

The cave adventure was quite uneventful. We found a few sharp devices of undiscriminating uses but nothing really dangerous. No traps. No enemies. Not even those giant spiders that loved places like these.

"It's really strange we aren't killing anything" I said as I twirled around my staff aimlessly. This was boring. I wanted to throw lighting bolts at things.

Hawke slowed our group and began to inspect our surroundings. It wasn't a particularly special cave, just the usual dark and gloom theme. We were currently suspended in a long narrow path that turned into two paths. One dipped left, sloping downwards. The other path went right into a well lit corridor.

I decided to ask again "What were the details of this secretive mission?"

"Why do you think its secretive?" Anders asked me.

"Because Hawke said so."

"He didn't mention that to me"

"Hawke, is this mission going to end in a surprise birthday party because I know what I said last year but I really don't like surprises "

We all had stop listening to Justice host. A noise barely audible came from the left path. It sounded like someone was saying something but the distance proved too great to decipher the message. Hawke hesitated, the left path looked simple enough but the air around us sent off alarm bells. Despite are inability to hear what it was saying, the tone of the speaker was clear. _distress._

"Should we check it out?" I whispered. I don't know why I whispered. It was obvious she couldn't hear us from that distance but situations like these always called for whispering.

Hawke made up his mind then and trudged deeper into the cave. As we sloped inside Fenris stepped ahead of me, making sure he was directly behind our leader. He was an excellent warrior, strong, agile but a little broody. He would be like Hawke, if you took away the whole emotional tirades thing.

The tension started to build as we neared the source. The sound slowly revealing itself as a scream. A pained scream from a woman.

Fenris started to talk in a hushed tone "Do you think that's her?"

"The letter didn't mention anything involving screaming."

The door came into vision first. A simple door, strange that it was in a cave though. Doors usually liked to be in houses and stuff.

Anders joined me in our run, matching my pace expertly. "I'm not getting a good vibe about this"

"Does justice want to come out and kill another innocent girl today?" Fenris interrupted our conversation.

"Do you really think this is the best time to gripe about Mages?" Anders asked for me.

Hawke ignored them this time, favouring the door. He approached the entrance first and tried to open the door with a twist of the knob.

"He's really not scared of anything, is he?" I asked no one in particular, joining everyone else to wait behind our leader.

The door didn't give but the action caused a strange reaction. The inhabitants inside started to scream like their lives depended on it.

IS SOMEONE THERE?

The smell of blood assaulted my senses.

HELP US!"

Anders sniffed at the air "you sense the magic right?"

"yes"

"Someone is using Blood Magic."

PLEASE.

Hawke scanned the door looking for a way to open it.

Someone on the other end started to scratch at the door. Pawing mercilessly through their confides.

"HES GOING TO KILL US!"

"Fenris look for a key!" He yelled against their wails.

"PLEASE HURRY!" You could hear their nails dig into the wooden frame. They must really be desperate.

"Stand back" he orders. "I'm going to get you out!"

He started to kick furiously at the doors. Each barrage a shriek louder than the last sprung from the captives.

"HE'S KILLING HER!"

"shit, shit, shit" He cursed. The door stood firm despite each of Hawke's kicks were enough to shatter someone's pelvis.

I stayed behind, trying not to get in the way. There was magic in the air, teasing our senses. The smell of blood definitely in the air.

"Don't you hurt them!" Hawke seethed, his body still feverishly trying to break down the door.

"There are no keys!" Fenris responded. He really had nowhere to look but the floor and the ceiling.

Hawke backed up.

"PLEASE DONT LEAVE US!"

He unsheathed his sword. "STAND BACK!"

The sound of blood gushing out started to devour all sound. The curdling screams not loud enough to compete with the intensity of blood fleeing the body.

He charged into the door. Straining all his muscles into his attack. Hawke's sword wasted the door. His blade penetrated its thick wooden frame, sending it to the floor. It gave way, letting the smell and sights drown our senses.

My deepest darkest imaginations couldn't conceive such a sight. The only source of light stood in the corner. A bon fire where bodies baked. It's ember burned brightly revealing each and every device in the room. I wish it hadn't. There wasn't a thing in that room that wasn't soaked in blood. Each tool expertly crafted in means of death. Even the floor was covered with blood and guts. It was obvious what this was. A torture room.

My knees buckled the sights and smell unrelenting

The females that were alive dived to the champion and tugged at each limb of his body, their hands clawed at his skin. "Help us!" They spluttered, their voices cracked from the intensity.

Hawke yanked away one of the girls who attached herself to his neck. His entire body tense "Get behind me!" He yelled so loud, no one could deny him.

The gurgling scream of remaining captives continued to assault our ears. Worst still, our years of battle made identifying the types of injuries on the discarded bodies easy. The sickening crushed skull of a woman being stepped on. A spear piercing another throat. Unpeeling of the skin. Finger nails being ripped of. Heads being smashed in. Genital mutilation. The methods of death were endless.

Then we heard it. A distant scream from the back.

My eyes shot up and spotted the two figures in the corner. One women strung along a torture table. The wheels on the side turned noisily, shortening her bounds each turn. If their pace kept up it'd rip the women in half.

Then there was a man.

His smile fixed in a delighted grin. A staff in his hand a dagger in the other. He turned to look at us and then. "_Senestra_" crawled out of his mouth like a vermin escaping the earth.

Hawke disregarded his sword and leaped into the air. His fists balled the entire way. The scream that erupted from his body was enough to compete with the wails of the women. I couldn't blink. Hawke in motion was like a beast about to pounce. His body shot towards the enemy mage. I could only recognize his fist when it swung through the mage but caught nothing but air.

The women's screams renewed.

and then they pointed.

Up above us, on a pillar erected in the remaining corner of the triangular room. He stood, his hands swaying back and forth in casting. The tall pillar supporting him high above everything.

The wheels on the torture rack continued to spin, each turn announced by her yells.

"He's using magic to turn the wheels!" Anders yelled the obvious.

The familiar feeling of mana rushed to my finger tips. This was a little tight for an area spell but maybe it would be enough. The air started to crackle, the lightning spell coming to fruition. Hawke had a different plan. He sprung forward, jumped off the table and moved upwards. his body bouncing between the wall and the pillar as he scampered up higher.

The mage continued casting, oblivious or uncaring to Hawke's ascension.

Fenris threw anything he could get his hands on at the Mage but the pillar was too high. Bianca's expertise would of been perfect right now.

The mage was high up, seemingly out of reach. Not that it fazed Hawke. He kicked off the wall for the fourth time, defying all sorts of physics each jump.

Anders tried to disengaged the woman on the rack but the rope was protected by magic so his attempts were futile.

My electricity spell cut into the air but its touch couldn't reach the mage.

I did not dare make a sound, trying not to jinx it. .Our leader did not suspend action for one second. Every moment was spent propelling himself higher up. Using the tightness of the wall and pillar to jump to the target.

Anders was braver though "How in the Maker's grand ass ca-"

"Be quiet, Anders!" Fenris yelled, obviously irritated.

The higher he climbed, the deeper the gasps from the captives became.

Hawke certainly could fly when he wanted to!

He reached the edge of the pillar with expert quickness. His fists sank into the torturer with his second step halting his spell as they crashed to the pillars floor, their bodies dipping out of view.

We waited at ground level for the conclusion. The sounds of scuffle are only clue that they were both alive.

Hawke stood up then the mage propped over his head, flailing unsuccessfully against his grip. His face was unreadable but his eyes- his eyes screamed blood lust.

This whole situation was familiar to Hawke.

A long piercing cry flew from his mouth.

and then he tossed the mage over.

I held my breath as the mage flew over the edge. His body tossed about during his dissension. I snapped my eyes shut before his death could reach completion.

But there was no splat.

There wasn't even a pained scream.

I peeled my eyes open only to see absolutely nothing.


End file.
